piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Murtogg
Murtogg was a marine in the Royal Navy, and was stationed at Port Royal in the Caribbean, under Commodore James Norrington's command. He was often seen serving alongside his fellow marine, Mullroy. Later, he became part of the East India Trading Company and ultimately became a pirate in Captain Barbossa's crew on the Black Pearl. Biography ''Curse of the Black Pearl At the time of Norrington's promotion ceremony held at Fort Charles, Murtogg and Mullroy were assigned the task of guarding the dock at which the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS ''Interceptor]] was berthed. Although they carried out their duty loyally, they proved little match for the trickery of Jack Sparrow, and ended up engaged in conversation with the pirate aboard the Interceptor. Although dutiful, they both proved incapable of rescuing Elizabeth Swann when she fell from atop the fort's battlements, forcing Jack to dive into the ocean to save her. Following the attack on Port Royal by the Black Pearl, both were part of the assembly of officers and marines at the fort who attempted to devise a plan of action against the Pearl. Murtogg suggested that Norrington ask the recently-incarcerated Jack Sparrow about the Black Pearl, but the Commodore rejected the idea. Will Turner, however, took this advice, and consequently set out on a quest to track down the Pearl with Jack. The Royal Navy ultimately set up a search for Elizabeth, who had been captured during the attack, and Murtogg and Mullroy were stationed aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. They participated in the fight against Hector Barbossa's undead pirates aboard the vessel, sharing a brotherly handshake before charging into battle, and survived the conflict. The pair were later assigned to guard Port Royal prison. While there, they were able to thwart an escape attempted by Ragetti and Pintel. ''At World's End'' Around the time the Flying Dutchman was commanded by Admiral James Norrington, Mullroy and Murtogg served the East India Trading Company. They were tasked with guarding the Dead Man's Chest, training cannons on it to prevent Davy Jones from regaining control of his ship. The chest was ultimately stolen by Jack Sparrow while Mullroy argued the representation of the "fish people" with Murtogg. They later joined the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, eventually switching sides with the death of Lord Cutler Beckett, adopting piratical outfits and joining in with the celebrations aboard the Black Pearl. They were the only known survivors of Beckett's forces on the Dutchman, having swung across to the Black Pearl and then apparently abandoning fighting. They remained aboard as crew members during and following Barbossa's second mutiny, though joined Pintel and Ragetti in voicing their concerns over this course of action. Game Notes Murtogg and Mullroy appear only in the starting cutscene of the Black Pearl Boss Battle. They are guarding the Black Pearl, but end up bickering, as usual, only to allow the pirates entry into the Pearl. Currently they cant be attacked. External Links *Murtogg on the POTC wiki Category:Navy Soldiers Category:POTC Movie Characters